


Талая вода

by Dear_Al



Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от M до E [4]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, happy end, kind of fluff, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Иногда лед тает. Артур знает об этом немного больше других.
Relationships: Arthur/Vortigern (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)
Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от M до E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172048
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Талая вода

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Кошмары](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982025) by [Dear_Al](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al). 



> Работа вдохновлена текстом "Кошмары" с низкого рейтинга, и является сиквелом. Разрешение автора получено.

— Нашел, — Артур замер, скрестив руки на груди, прислонившись спиной к отцветающей яблоне. Его король поднял голову, отвлекаясь от игры света и тени на воде в чаше фонтана, и приветственно взмахнул рукой.

— Ты меня всегда находишь, — усмехнулся он и провел ладонью по лицу, словно снимая с себя маску жесткого и неуступчивого правителя, превращаясь в того, кого было так сладко обнимать по ночам.

— Я же обещал. Вот и приходится выполнять в который раз… Правда, нахожу я тебя почему-то опять возле воды. А должен был — в тронном зале!

— Мне надоели послы.

— Спасибо, конечно, что ты их не сжег, зал потом пришлось бы неделю проветривать.

— Можно подумать, начальник моей охраны и наследник престола занимался бы этим лично.

— Ты меня еще «высочеством» приложи. Устал? Голова трещит? — Артур подошел и осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев висков любовника, все еще сидящего на бортике фонтана. Тот вздохнул, глянул укоризненно, намекая, что в состоянии обойтись без нянек, а потом, повернув голову, прижался щекой к ладони, касаясь сухими губами твердых мозолей от меча.

— Упражнялся с Экскалибуром?

— Гонял на тренировочной площадке молодняк, набранный в гвардию.

— Тебе не обязательно заниматься этим самому, ты — наследный принц, — этот спор у них длился не первый год, и Артур вместо того, чтобы начать возражать, только деланно вздохнул, разводя руками и качая головой: мол, что возьмешь с мальчишки из борделя, даже если налепить ему титул.

— И я отвечаю за безопасность своего короля. Ты же помнишь мою клятву.

— Ты и так делаешь больше любого другого.

— Недостаточно, раз ты снова сбежал ото всех.

— Тебе нравится меня искать.

— Мне нравится тебя находить, — поправил его Артур. — И нравится, когда ты при этом смеешься. 

***

Да, первый раз, когда он нашел Вортигерна после тех разделенных на двоих кошмаров, король не смеялся. И даже не улыбался. Поначалу так и вовсе валялся почти бездыханным телом — маг ты или нет, а когда вблизи от твоего отряда рушат плотину, выпуская на волю тысячи галлонов воды, бросание огненными шарами поможет мало. Особенно если нацепить на себя тяжелый доспех с кольчужным капюшоном. Отряд из Камелота тогда накрыло и смело — к причалам Лондиниума еще месяц приносило распухшие и объеденные рыбами трупы людей и коней. Если бы не внезапно навалившаяся на Артура черная тоска, гнавшая к тому месту, где уже почти не дышащего короля выкинуло на мелководье, к городскому берегу под визг прачек прибило бы еще одного мертвеца… Думать об этом не хотелось. Артуру и так хватило, пока он с руганью гнал воздух в чужие губы и легкие, пока, перекинув через колено, заставлял отплевывать мутную речную водицу, пока стаскивал непривычной конструкции доспех, не сразу обратив внимание на тонкий золотой обруч, намертво сцепленный с кольчужным капюшоном, пока растирал замерзшее до полной нечувствительности тело… Вортигерн не помогал — глядел словно мимо, и так и норовил провалиться в забытье. Потом лежал слабый, как кутенок, воды сам выпить не мог — Артур кружку к губам подносил, а король только кривился в змеиной усмешке, отворачиваясь… Или смотрел глазами, полными такой тоски, что, если бы Артур мог — заморозил бы для него все озера мира. Вместо этого вышло только опуститься на колени и поклясться в верности, прижимаясь губами к руке, унизанной перстнями, которые не утащила вода. Кожа на вкус была как сваренный в меду миндаль: прикрытая сладостью отрава, терпкость которой тянет почувствовать вновь и вновь…

Король, конечно, не поверил ему. Отлежался и исчез, растворился в ночи. Артур тогда исплевался на опростоволосившихся охранников, переживая — не сгинул бы в темных подворотнях, но король-маг добрался до своего замка целым и невредимым. Затаился на время, никак не напоминая о себе, словно и не видел своими глазами, как его гвардия ест с рук владельца борделя, словно не волновали его свидетели собственной слабости. Впрочем, тех, кто разрушил плотину, нашли. Казнили громко и с помпой — половина Лондиниума к Камелоту ходила на зрелище полюбоваться. Артур тогда до последнего маялся под ругань Тощего — тот обещал с помощью Кабана скрутить и засадить под замок спятившего босса, который нашел кому своей рожей о вынужденной беспомощности напоминать! Жив остался после того, как на руках тягал и видел выблевывающим тину с остатками речной воды, вот и считай это высочайшей благодарностью! Но желание снова взглянуть на свой оживший сон все равно пересилило. И в итоге он все-таки оказался среди окружившей Камелот толпы, только глазел не на осужденных и палачей, выстроившихся на спешно возведенном помосте, от которого еще несло свежим деревом, а выше — на знакомое бледное лицо и глаза цвета застывшего льда, которые никак нельзя было разглядеть с такого расстояния… Но Артур все равно разглядел. И знал, что его тоже увидели. Поэтому подошедшему отряду черноногих даже не удивился. Впрочем, вели себя те подозрительно вежливо. Попытавшемуся поторопить его тычком гвардейцу старший чуть по роже не смазал, прошипел взбешенно что-то про приказ короля, и дальше его сопровождали почти как почетного гостя. Даже нож с пояса не сняли. И доставили вовсе не на помост к бунтовщикам, и не в темницу, а в один из замковых покоев, оставив наедине с кувшином вина и блюдом яблок, только парочка стражей осталась тихо пыхтеть и переругиваться за дверью, звякая оружием. 

Вортигерн появился позже, когда Артур, догрызая третье по счету яблоко, рассеянно разглядывал развешанные по стенам гобелены с батальными сценами. Услышал скрип двери, обернулся, и в который раз за время их знакомства растерял все слова, молчаливо склоняясь перед успевшим снять доспехи и кольчужный капюшон королем.

— Сир…

— Я же просил — не ищи! — рыкнул тот в ответ, но неожиданно подошел ближе и положил на голову руку. Тяжелую. Артур удивленно вскинул глаза и увидел на бледном лице усталость, которой не было, даже когда король пришел в себя в его борделе. Усталость, и смешанные с ней испуг и ярость. — Что мне с тобой теперь делать, мальчишка?!

— Как вы прикажете, так и будет, мой король.

— Даже если я прикажу взойти на плаху? Самому, без стражи и оков?! — он словно пытался растравить и себя, и Артура, выплевывая слова в лицо, скалясь, как загнанный в угол зверь. Пытаясь заставить возненавидеть себя. Ненависти не было. Как и страха.

— Да.

— Глупец!

— Я поклялся вам.

— Ты не знаешь, кто я.

— Вы — король. Мой король, сир.

— Это ты должен был быть моим королем! — рявкнул Вортигерн, и в глазах у него заплясали языки пламени. — Ты же сам все видел! Если бы тогда на причале твой отец не проиграл бой…

— Но он проиграл, — пожал плечами Артур, не понимая, какой реакции ждет от него король. Прошлое нельзя было изменить, оно уже случилось, и он не собирался больше тонуть в старых кошмарах. — Проиграл черному рыцарю, и я стал тем, кем стал. Будь я кем-то другим, это был бы уже не я, ведь верно? Так что меня все устраивает.

Вортигерн выдохнул, склонился ближе, поднимая голову Артура за подбородок, облизнул губы. Голос его опустился до злого свистящего шипения:

— Знаешь, кто был тем черным рыцарем, которого ты видел в том озере? Кто убил твоих отца и мать? Я! — последнее слово король снова рявкнул, и Артур отшатнулся назад, разрывая прикосновение, но спросил спокойно, почти сочувственно:

— Почему?

Вортигерн осекся, посмотрел на него недоуменно, словно ждал чего-то другого, отшагнул назад, растирая лицо ладонями, поник плечами. Ответил неожиданно глухо:

— А какой у меня был выбор? Позволить твоему отцу скормить королевство магам? Смотреть, как они будут его использовать через меч, который управлял бы им, не желающим признавать наследство своей крови? Дать силу короля магов, но не его волю, опутать шорами и предрассудками, сделать вьючным ослом, тащащим непомерный груз… Я не хотел такой судьбы ни своему брату, ни королевству.

Артур склонил голову набок, осмысливая услышанное.

— Но прежде люди жили в мире с магами.

Король снова оскалился, пальцы, недавно касавшиеся лица Артура, сжались в кулак.

— Я прожил среди них семь лет! Слышал их слова, видел их дела… Мордред просто не скрывал того, что многие из них думали. Или, по-твоему, блаженный Мерлин от большого понимания собратьев скрылся в лесу со своими учениками?! Теперь-то, конечно, он распускает слухи о мире и непротивлении, словно забыв, сколько из его сородичей добровольно примкнуло к Мордреду!

Вортигерн был уверен в своей правоте. Заплатив за нее чудовищную цену, бесстрастно показанную озерной гладью, своими руками уничтожив тех, кого любил, мог ли он позволить себе усомниться? Вортигерн верил. И Артур поверил вслед за ним. Принял то, что сказал ему король, которому он поклялся повиноваться.

— Если такова ваша воля, сир, да будет так.

Он остался в замке — не то гостем, не то пленником, Вортигерн запретил ему покидать Камелот без своего разрешения, не говорил, чего ждать, но поселил в роскошных покоях, позволил свободно передвигаться по замку и участвовать в тренировках гвардии, усадил за столом по левую руку, доверил спину… Артур сам определил себе обязанности, следуя за королем безмолвной тенью, занимая место за его плечом во время советов и смотров гвардии, проверяя все, чего должна была коснуться королевская рука на предмет отравы и магии. Через полгода даже Мерсия не пытался его подвинуть. Более того — отдал под начало один из отрядов, буркнув что-то невразумительное. Артур разбавил черноногих своими людьми из Лондиниума, вытащил в замок Тощего и Кабана, наладил связь со старыми информаторами из доков и почувствовал, что жизнь начинает налаживаться. За что, разумеется, тут же и поплатился.

Королевские покои выходили во внутренний сад, закрытый скалами со всех сторон. Воду для фонтана в него подводили по римским трубкам. Землю, вероятно, таскали в корзинах, засыпая камни, для древесных корней, ее, может, и сейчас было мало, но шиповнику, приземистым яблоням-дичкам и душистым травам хватало. Вортигерн любил проводить здесь время с тяжелыми фолиантами или упражняясь с магией и мечом — чего никогда не делал перед остальными обитателями замка. А Артура, увидев во время тренировок гвардии, даже стал звать выйти против себя в круг. И спуску не давал, несмотря на соотношение массы и грубой силы совсем не в свою пользу. Артур запоминал хитрые финты с клинком, учился тому, что можно было им противопоставить, а потом валялся на траве под журчание воды и басовитое гудение шмелей, лениво наблюдая за жизнью сада, непривычно мирной и спокойной, не вяжущейся с обычным жестким королевским образом. Единственным, что порой сбивало его с расслабленного настроя, был меч. Вогнанный в камень странной формы почти по рукоять, он стоял у дальней стены, наполовину скрытый вьющимися зелеными побегами — бесполезным, странным украшением, — но изредка отражающиеся от рун на клинке блики били в лицо зло и цепко, словно пытаясь напомнить, что мирная атмосфера обманчива. Артур за это меч не любил. Вот только когда в королевские покои врывается толпа заговорщиков, умудрившись обойти всю стражу, и на еле успевшего выхватить кинжал Вортигерна наваливаются сразу трое, связывая его ближним боем, не давая колдовать, а собственный меч беспечно брошен там, где они сегодня топтали траву в тренировочном поединке… Артур отпрыгнул назад, пропуская рубящий удар наискось от темнокожего великана, выряженного в гвардейский доспех, бросил нож в горло одному из лучников, оступился, неловко взмахнул руками, заваливаясь назад… Меч лег в руку словно сам по себе, пошел вверх серебристой дугой, не давая времени задуматься, отшвырнул противника Артура, потом первого бросившегося на короля, второго… Клинок ушел в обратную дугу, нужно было перехватить по рукояти, чтобы не потерять скорость, и Артур, доворачивая клинок, взялся за меч второй рукой.

В себя он пришел, когда все уже закончилось, кашляя и давясь бранью на водных стерв, являющихся со своими видениями к месту и нет, на собственного отца, оставившего ему в наследие неясную магическую дрянь, на магов, оную дрянь сотворивших, на умалчивающего обо всем важном дядю-короля… Король фыркнул и спихнул его голову со своих колен, поднимаясь на ноги. Скула у него была разбита, правая кисть в крови, но смотрел он привычно упрямо и зло, и, как Артур узнал позже, оставшихся нападавших умудрился расшвырять своей магией, так что теперь гвардейцы, кашляя и зажимая рты и носы, выносили из сада гнусно пахнущие горелым мясом и спекшейся кожей тела. 

Меч отказался признавать кого-то кроме него, осыпая ледяными искрами дерзнувших прикоснуться к рукояти. Артур предлагал выкинуть упрямую железку в море, отплыв подальше от берега, Мерсия согласно кивал и советовал вместо меча выкинуть самого Артура, привязав к ногам камень потяжелее. Или хотя бы разделить его с головой, авось своенравный артефакт перестанет упрямиться. Король хмурился, морщился, кривил губы, а потом внезапно назвал Артура прилюдно сыном Утера, своим племянником и наследником. А заодно и носителем Экскалибура. Посоветовал обзавестись своей рыцарской свитой, дал право невозбранно покидать замок… А ночью пришел в его покои, словно пытаясь привязать к себе еще и так, дать еще одну причину для верности. Артур был не против. Даже в самом начале, когда все свои движения Вортигерн словно бы просчитывал наперед, не давая себе воли. Артур не торопил: выжидал, приучал к рукам, к ленивым утренним нежностям, к согретому ложу… И постепенно между ними что-то сдвинулось. Лед в королевском взгляде начал таять. 

***

— Раз ты меня все-таки нашел, и я даже смеюсь, — руки поднявшегося с бортика Вортигерна привычно легли на плечи, подставленные для поцелуя губы дрогнули в слабой улыбке, — вернемся в покои?

— Я могу вынести шкуры сюда, — предложил Артур, и его король в притворном ужасе округлил глаза:

— Чтобы мы снова свели знакомство с местным кланом муравьев? Нет уж! Я расцениваю их вторжение, как покушение на мою жизнь!

В прошлый раз, когда до их тылов добрались кусачие твари, вышло и впрямь неловко, хоть они оба и хохотали потом, смазывая укусы травяным бальзамом. Артур улыбнулся воспоминаниям и поклонился, освобождая путь к двери.

— В таком случае, мой долг — позаботиться о вашей безопасности, сир. Прошу вас…

Чуть позже, когда они устроились в спальне, а Артур получил дозволение снять с сидящего на кровати короля сапоги, он прижался губами к узким — ладонью обхватить можно — лодыжкам, пряча лицо. Взгляд сверху жег затылок и плечи — в нем плескались задумчивая приязнь и что-то еще, чему было сложно подобрать название. Но каждый раз, когда Вортигерн смотрел на него так, хотелось склониться перед ним, как перед святыней, обнять колени, прижаться к ним щекой. Потереться огромным котом, который разве что не мурлычет… Смешно выходит, он столько лет владел борделем, видел в любовном искусстве почти все, что только смог выдумать извращенный человеческий разум, но всякий раз, оказываясь со своим королем наедине, не знал, как себя вести. И каждый раз — как хождение по тонкому льду.

Вот и сейчас — оторвался от лодыжек, поймал ладонь, прижал к губам, выглаживая языком линии судьбы, старые мелкие шрамы. Перецеловал каждую фалангу длинных пальцев, прикусил подушечки, втянул и выпустил изо рта массивное кольцо с камнем… Все эти игры — пока сверху не раздался первый глухой еще даже не стон, просто дрожащий вздох, от которого разом зашумело в ушах. Артур приподнялся, обхватил любовника за пояс, уткнулся лицом в живот, водя губами по коже сквозь ткань рубахи. Терпкость миндаля, сладость меда… Дыхание перехватило, как у мальчишки. Завязки на штанах словно нарочно путались, стягиваясь узлами, и Артур с трудом подавил желание вцепиться в них зубами, чтобы быстрее добраться до обнаженного тела, приласкать его ртом, начав с члена, с его крупной головки и выпирающих венок, затем перейти к мошонке, и только потом скользнуть еще ниже, прижимая колечко ануса языком, толкнуться им глубже…

Еще позже, когда все задуманное было исполнено с лихвой, и в комнате оглушающе и сладко пахло розовым маслом, его король засмеялся и потянул Артура на постель, ближе к себе, избавляя попутно от рубахи, дергая пояс штанов, расставляя согнутые в коленях ноги так, чтобы между ними можно было удобно лечь. В светлых глазах плясали искры, как блики на талой воде по весне.


End file.
